


Snow

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Snow, Water, i love oneshots, is it snow, its so sweet, what is happening in the carribean alex wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: alex is confused on what snow isjohn explains(trust me this is just cute and gay)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinktoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/gifts).



> pls dont hurt me for not updating anything  
> im loosing inspiration for stuff  
> also this is based off of something i heard getting off the bus

Work was long, but there was always John.  
No matter how much the day sucked, there was always John sending him little "how are you doing? hope work's okay!!!" messages throughout the day. 

Alexander smiled as his phone buzzed. He would be off work soon, which meant John was probably on his way from the pet store to come and pick him up. He didn't have a car of his own, after all. He decided leaving the office early wouldn't hurt anyone. He turned off his laptop, grabbed his coat, and walked to George's office. He knocked twice, then stuck his head in the room.  
"Sir? I'm going home early today. John is already on his way, and I don't like to make him wait." Alexander spoke, and George Washington, the manager of their little workspace "The Cabinet", nodded.  
"Go ahead son." George said. Alexander bit back a quick "Don't call me son" by nodding and turning to leave.

"One more thing. Is it alright if I work at home tomorrow? John said he didn't feel well and if he has a temperature I don't want to leave him alone." The Caribbean man asked, George nodding to say it was fine. After a rushed "thank you", Alexander was out the door and down the stairs. Once outside, he pulled his coat tighter and looked around for John and his car. After a minute of searching, he found it, and hurried toward it. He slid on ice, but caught himself with the door handle. He saw John laughing inside the car, wrapped up in a scarf and coat. He opened the door, and slipped inside, ducking down to get in without hitting his head.  
"Hi hon. How was work?" John asked, leaning over and giving Alex a quick peck on the cheek. Alexander grinned, but recalled his day, buckling his seatbelt as John began to drive them home. He told him about one of the older recruits coming back from Paris, and how he didn't quite like the guy. He told John about how he was going to work from home the next day, just in case John was sick. John listened patiently, even when they had gotten back to the apartment he, Alexander, and their two friends Lafayette and Hercules shared. As soon as Alexander finished, he pointed out that they were home. 

They exited the car, and Alexander spoke again.  
"God, I just hate this wet dry water stuff."  
There was a pause before John responded.  
"What??"  
"You know? The white powder stuff?"

Another pause, before John snickered.  
"You mean the snow?" He was giggling then, and Alexander had flushed red in embarassment.  
"Yes. The snow." Alexander replied, crossing his arms slightly. John shuffled around the car, grabbed Alexander's hand with his own, and pulled him to the house. It was cold, and he wanted to be inside. Alexander stayed close, not used to the cold temperatures. After all, he had only moved about a month ago after a terrible hurricane. They were inside after a moment, shedding the layers. There was the smell of fresh bread coming from the kitchen. There was also laughter and what sounded like terrible pickup lines. John and Alexander ignored it. After all, everyone knew Lafayette and Hercules were dating, even despite never being public about it. John brushed snowflakes out of Alexander's shoulder length hair, and pulled his reading glasses out of his pocket. Alexander pressed a kiss to John's head, before grabbing his hand and leading them upstairs to do whatever they were going to do. Have fun boys.


End file.
